Electrical connectors, particularly radio frequency (RF) connectors, provide couplings between electrical elements and/or devices. Many different types of electrical connectors exist and have been used to provide removable electrical connections between electronic elements and devices.
Conventional BNC coupling connector pairs facilitate attachment of coaxial electrical cables to electronic elements or devices. Typical BNC coupling connector pairs include a jack-side connector mounted to an electronic device or element and a plug-side connector connected to a cable. The jack-side connector typically includes a tubular cylindrical housing and a socket formed in a central location of the housing. The plug-side connector typically includes a tubular cylindrical connector body having a central contact formed in a central location of the connector body. The central contact of the plug-side connector is inserted into the socket of the jack-side connector and the connector body of the plug-side connector is inserted into the housing of the jack-side connector.
BNC connector pairs allow a reliable electrical connection to be made without the danger of the jack-side and plug-side connectors gradually becoming loose or becoming inadvertently unplugged. The bayonet mechanism of BNC coupling of connector pairs provides a positive engagement between jack-side connectors and plug-side connectors. This positive engagement allows a user to determine whether a jack-side connector is fully engaged with a plug-side connector by rotating the bayonet sleeve by manual manipulation. If substantial resistance is encountered during rotation, then the coupling connector pair is fully engaged.
Often, multiple coupling connector pairs are positioned in close proximity to one another on electronic elements or devices, both vertically and horizontally, so that there is insufficient space for manual manipulation of the connector. Also, it is often not possible for a user to inspect visually for full engagement of coupling connector pairs. No viewpoint allows a visual inspection of one connector relative to the other connector. Therefore, a need exists for an improved coupling connector pair that provides a visual indication of full engagement of the plug-side connector with the jack-side connector.